Help From A Therapist
by SapphireDragonFly
Summary: Sasuke came back from Orochimaru a month ago. To make sure he has really changed, he is being forced to get therapy. Can this therapist also help him with his social skills besides his anger and need for power. Pairing: Eventual Sasuke X Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my second SasukeXHinata story! Hope you like it:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke's Pov

I can't believe him! How could he make me do this! Yea so I joined Orochimaru. That is all in the past. Ok I've only been back for a month. Still, it's a whole month! Maybe it would have been better to stay with Orochimaru. It would have been better then doing this! I mean come on. How could my lazy idiot perverted sensai force me to come here. Force me to go for therapy! Here's what happened.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke I need to talk to you for a second"

"Ok what is it sensai?" Sasuke asked confused what his sensai would want to talk to him about.

"Since you went to Orochimaru and we know you really are back. Everyone knows that your not still working for him as a spy. The problem is the Hokage is concerned that you could always change your mind and go back for Orochimaru for power again. If not, him Maybe even someone else. Who knows."

"What are you saying sensai? I've changed I don't plan on getting power that way any more." Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"Yes I know I've seen a great change in you. You've even become a little more social which I am very proud of. The problem is you could still change your mind. It is a fact. So the Hokage decided to have you go for therapy."

Sasuke said with anger. "What! Is she crazy!"

"No, she isn't I agree with her."

"Come on now sensai. Like you said, I changed a lot. I'm not going back to my old ways. I don't feel like talking about my feelings to some nobody!."

"Sasuke the Hokage also decided that if you don't go, she will take your headband away and you can't be a ninja anymore."

"What the hell! Doesn't she realize that is motivation for me to go back to Orochimaru." Sasuke said but confused and angry.

"See Sasuke she was right. You are considering going back. If things don't go your way your going to go back. That is why you need therapy. To change that."

"Fine I'll go. I'll get the stupid thing over with."

**End Flashback**

Now your probably wondering why I am so angry at Kakashi. Shouldn't I be mad at the fourth Hokage? Nope. All the blame is to Kakashi. You'll now see.

**Flashback**

"So for how long, days a week, and time each session?"

"Once a week. One hour each session. All the way until the therapist decides you back to normal. Meaning when she is sure that you are never going to decide to search for power and go to Orochimaru or anyone else ever again."

"That's going to take a while to prove. What do you mean she? I have a girl therapist?"

"Oh don't worry. She doesn't fall head over heals for a cute guy. She is about my age anyway. I would never assign a pedophile to be your therapist."

"Hn...Wait. What do you mean YOU would never assign one. I thought it was the Hokage who decided everything." Sasuke asked getting suspicious.

"Well technoloy she did but in a way she didn't."

"Meaning?"

"We gambled. She owed me a lot of money. Cause I won of course. She wasn't able to pay me so we made a deal. The deal was that if she gives you a therapist she doesn't have to pay me back. I explained to her why you need one. So yes I decided everything. She did too though by agreeing to it. It was her decision to agree."

"I can't believe you!!!! I refuse to go!!!" Sasuke said with anger rising.

"Remember what I said. You would not be a ninja anymore if you don't."

"Argh! I hate you! You will regret this Kakashi!"

"Please call me sensai" Kakashi said amused.

**End Flashback.**

So now here I am the next day in the waiting room. I am to be scene soon. I still can't believe I agreed to this! I would curse but no. This is rated T and if I curse too much then I'll get in trouble. I hate life! This is stupid. I'm not going to lose my cool though. I have to prove that I will never go for "power" again. Some power. Orochimaru was weak. He lost to Naruto. Even I beat Naruto. I mean come on. No, that's not the only reason I left. What happened was-

A woman said "Erin will see you now. You can go in."

Great now the "fun" begins. I was in the middle of a thought too. I could just imagine Kakashi laughing his head off about this situation. That's probably why he did it.

Now in front of the door to the room. Here I go. After I opened the door, I saw my therapist.

--------------------------------------

If you want to know more about the therapist review and wait for the next chapter. Lol

I made yet another SasukeXHinata story. :)

If your wondering why you don't see Hinata or any mentions of her don't worry. You'll see her in the next chapter or two not sure yet. That's why its an eventual SasukeXHinata story.

This is just stating the obvious but if your wondering Erin is the name of the therapist and she is an oc.

So I hope to get a lot a reviews and I plan on updating this story within the week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke's Pov

"Hello you must be Sasuke. I'm Erin your therapist. Have a seat."

"Hn"

'I don't want to be here. She also looks too much like Kakashi. Silver hair that goes past her shoulders. Auburn tips. Same onyx eyes as Kakashi's. She's sitting down across from me so I don't know her height. Still she gives off a vibe that she is somehow related to Kakashi. Although he has never mentioned her, they're probably related anyway.'

Erin said breaking me out of my thoughts "So I'm guessing Kakashi told you nothing about me."

I just nodded my head.

"Well that's typical of him. Even though I told him to at least say a little, he told you nothing. Well for starters my name is Erin Hatake. Younger sister of Kakashi."

"You look related."

"Why thank you."

"Ok just lets cut to the chase already. Obviously I don't want to be here. I also doubt that a real session is about me learning about you so can we just get a move on already."

'I don't care if that sounded mean. I just want this stupid session to start soon. Then I get to leave sooner.'

"Hm I new that attitude would come. Kakashi told me all about it."

"So Kakashi told you all about me, and to me nothing about you."

"Exactly"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Ah the first thing you need to work on."

"What?"

"You're anger."

"I have every right to be angry."

"Just because you have a reason to be angry doesn't mean you should want to kill him."

"I wouldn't actually succeed and you know it."

"Yes that may be true but what if one day you do have the power to kill him and he makes you angry over something as stupid as this. For all you know your power will become out of hand and you'll actually kill him."

Sasuke asked now annoyed "So basically you already think I'm power and anger crazy?"

"I didn't say that. I said you may become power and anger crazy. There's a difference!" :)

"You are too much like Kakashi."

"Yes we've established that already. Don't change the subject." Erin said now getting serious.

"Fine. How are you going to prevent me from being . . . power and anger crazy?"

"By working on your socializing skills."

"What does one thing have to do with another?"

"Simple, If you become better at talking with other people then you'll make more friends and become less angry. If you become less angry every day or even every week it can prevent you going all crazy with anger. With less anger you'll really be over the need of avenging your clan. Then you would have improved on both your anger and want for power."

"Fine I guess that makes sense. So how exactly am I suppose to work on my socializing skills?"

"Well for now I just want you to make a list for next time. The list should say the name of every girl you know. What you think of them, and any meetings, you have with them between today and next week."

"Fine. Is this session over yet?"

"Yep you're free to go" :)

As I left, I couldn't help but think it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm still pissed off though. She things I'm going to one day be crazy for power! I'm over that! Well I don't exactly have a choice in coming. Now I have to make a stupid list. How fun!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter two done:)

Thank you for reviewing.

Hinata will definitely be in the next chapter. The next chapter will be a little longer too.

See ya in the next chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke's Pov

It's been three days since that weird first session of therapy. I guess I should start that "homework."

Girl's I know and What I think of them

_Sakura Haruno- I think she is very annoying. No, I don't hate her. Yes it is nice that she is always there to help me if I am hurt but that doesn't change the fact that she is extremely annoying._

_Ino Yamamachi- She is worse than Sakura because she actually hugs me. Luckily I don't see her as much as Sakura and that's what makes me actually at times thinks she is not as bad as her. Also Ino is starting to show feelings for Shikamaru and that means one less fan girl. Thank god._

_Hinata Hyuuga- After knowing her for many years I actually know next to nothing about her. Well I know she is ultra shy and is in love with Naruto for some crazy reason. We never actually talked before. I can say that I like her for one reason and one reason only. She is not my fan girl. Naruto can deal with her instead._

_Tenten- I know even less about her then the Hyuuga. All I know is that her teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee._

_Temari- Teammates Kankoru and Gaara. I also know nothing about her._

Ok that's all for the list. Hn small. The smaller the better. I guess I'll go for a walk and finish the assignment by maybe running into someone.

Good no one insight. I don't feel like running into anyone anyway. Oh no I just had to think that. Over there not too many far from me is Hinata Hyuuga. Well not much is going to happen anyway. I'll just walk by.

Normal Pov

Hinata runs up to Sasuke.

Hinata says worried "U-Uchiha-san I-I need y-your help. N-Naruto fainted a-and I need help b-bringing him t-to the h-hospital."

'Oh great'

"Are you sure he's not ok? It's probably nothing."

"N-no I'm sure there's s-something w-wrong. He was w-walking down the s-street and all o-of a sudden he f-fainted."

"Ugh I'll help show me where he is."

------------------------

At the hospital. Sakura was on duty.

Sakura said "Naruto will be fine. He just ate too many bowls of ramen. He'll be back to normal in the morning."

Hinata said "T-Thank you S-Sakura-san."

"No problem"

Sakura then put all of her attention to Sasuke. "I'm off duty in 10 minutes. You want to do something Sasuke?"

"No"

"Why not?"

Sasuke knew this conversation would last forever so he took action.

"I'm already busy. I have plans with Hinata tonight. Bye."

Sasuke then grabbed Hinata's hand and left. Both girl's eyes widened. Once outside Sasuke let go.

"U-Uchiaha-san?"

"...Sorry. There was no other way to avoid Sakura's conversation."

"It's ok. I w-wanted to s-stay by N-Naruto though. I-Its ok I w-woun't go b-back in until I'm s-sure Sakura's g-gone. She w-would realize what you s-said was just a-an excuse o-otherwise."

"Why do you like Naruto so much? I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me."

Hinata answered blushing "It's o-ok I'll t-tell you. He's r-really nice a-and fights for w-what he believe's i-in. He n-never gives u-up until he a-accomplishes what h-he wanted to. N-Naruto d-doesn't lie and e-everything he does c-comes from the h-heart."

"Hn. You want Naruto to like you the way you like him right?"

"Y-Y-Yes" Hinata answers blushing more than ever.

"Well then my advice to you is to try to move on. I don't mean it in a rude way but after all this time if he doesn't like you for whom you are the way you like him for whom he is, then it's a waste of time cause he never will. I'm not trying to say you're not worth Naruto's attention but Sakura has already caught his attention. That's probably not going to change. I'll give you a better example. What do you think about Sakura's love for me?"

"Um . . . Well, she seems to b-be in l-love with you. You s-show no interest t-towards her. She should move on b-because you can b-be rude t-to h-her. I'm not t-trying to say y-you're a really mean p-person or anything. It does seem l-like she should move on b-but if she really b-believes that s-she could win you o-over and she r-really love's y-you then I w-wish her g-good luck. She should t-then never g-give up."

"Do you think that you can really win Naruto over?"

"I d-don't know b-but I'll n-never give u-up."

"This is why I don't understand girls. They don't give up even when the guy is definitely never going to like them. Do you really think I would ever fall for Sakura?"

"I c-can't say y-yes but you n-never know. In my o-opinion though if you really w-weren't interested t-then, you would have a g-girlfriend right n-now. Maybe you l-like Sakura but y-you just d-don't realize it y-yet."

"It's a fact that I'm never going to like Sakura. Getting a girlfriend though. That's a good idea to get rid of everyone else. Thanks for the idea." Sasuke said smirking.

Hinata blushed as Sasuke then started walking towards the direction of his place. He stopped for a moment and said "My advice to you, is to at least be open minded and see if there is someone else you can fall for. Someone that would actually fall back."

Sasuke then left without another word.

------------

Sasuke's Pov

Great I have more to write down. Let's see what to add.

_Sakura- As annoying as ever when I saw her. Asked me out on a date again. I lied and told her I had plans with Hyuuga since she was there._

_Hinata- We had our first real conversation and I admit it was interesting. She actually said one good thing. I should get a girlfriend. Then Sakura will be bothering me no more. The question is who._

Wait that is a good question who will I date. If I asked my therapist . . . who knows what she would say. Well I'll think about things in the morning. I'm not going to waste to much time thinking about it.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 3 done:)

Sorry it took awhile to update.

Please review.


End file.
